superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Completionist: New Game Plus
'''The Completionist: New Game Plus '''is a spin-off show of The Completionist, in which Jirard vows to re-complete every game reviewed in the first 120 episodes of The Completionist. The series began in October 2017, and will be ongoing until Jirard has recompleted every game featured in the show's original run. History The show was announced on August 1st, 2017, where Jirard announced that former Completionist co-host Greg Wilmot had threatened legal action against Jirard if all of Jirard's videos featuring Greg were not removed from YouTube. Rather than take it to court, Jirard decided to give in, giving his fans a warning and the chance to download and share the original episodes before deletion. To compensate for this deletion, Jirard vowed to re-do every single episode that would be removed in a new series, complete with the current style and aesthetic of the show. Jirard began this series in October of 2017 with the game he originally started the show with: Mega Man X. Episodes of New Game Plus are not made/aired in the same order as the original videos, and Jirard's experiences since the original videos can lead to a game receiving a new final rating, for better or worse. Games that have received remakes or enhanced ports since the original review will often use newer versions in place of the original review's version. In the case of multiplatform games, Jirard aims to complete games on platforms opposite of the original runs, such as playing the Xbox 360 version of a game he previously completed on the PS3 for the original episode. Episodes # Mega Man X # Donkey Kong Country # TMNT 4: Turtles In Time # Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (N. Sane Trilogy remake) # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Sonic 3 & Knuckles # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past # Shadow of the Colossus (PS4 remake) # Goof Troop # Secret of Mana (PS4 remake) # Mega Man 1, 2, & 3 # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed # Sam & Max Hit the Road # Conker's Bad Fur Day (Rare Replay) # The Bachelor: The Videogame # Sneak King # Mega Man X2 # Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker # Brave Fencer Musashi (ft. Norm the Gaming Historian) # Dead Space # Super Mario Land 2 # Five Nights at Freddy's # Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen # Spyro the Dragon (Reignited Trilogy remake) # Jumping Flash # Assassin's Creed # No More Heroes # Kingdom Hearts # Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (N. Sane Trilogy remake) # New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe # Kirby's Dream Land # Banjo-Kazooie # Super Mario Galaxy (ft. Scott The Woz) # Portal # Aladdin (ft. Dodger) # EarthBound # Super Mario RPG (ft. Zan Alda) # Super Metroid # Imagine: Wedding Designer # Sonic Adventure DX # Actraiser # Michael Jackson's Moonwalker # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 3DS remake) # Five Nights at Freddy's 2 # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Nintendo Switch remake) # Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo 3DS remake, ft. PeanutButterGamer) # MediEvil (PS4 remake) # God of War # Super Mario Bros 64 (DS Version) # Borderlands # Far Cry 3 # Heart of Darkness (ft. Caddicarus) # Max Payne Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus